Complemento
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Los deseos de aquellos niños de quienes fueron creados, no podían ser ignorados, habían sido programados para la coexistencia pero también querían conocerlos. Si hubiera sido diferente la historia, las cosas saldrían bien pero el hubiera no existe y ahora sólo se destruirian entre ellos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Este capítulo fue escrito en una noche de locura, si; en una noche donde el sueño me empezaba a dominar y mis ojos se me cerraban porque empezaba a tener mucho sueño pero aún así tuve ganas de escribir algo así con lo sucedido a Lightning en capítulos pasados. Este fanfic es algo referente a una "probabilidad" o un "hubiera" pero no sucedió porque no existe. Es algo que a muchos les hubiera gustado ver o es algo que en una línea del tiempo diferente, hubiera sido bueno pero sólo se quedaría como un sólo hubiera.**

**¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Cómo hubiera sido si tendrían esa oportunidad de al menos conocerse?**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Alguna vez...

¿Se han preguntado de la existencia de los Ignis? ¿Porqué fueron creados?

Se dicen que fueron creados a partir de pequeños niños de seis años que fueron secuestrados y mantenidos en cautiverio algunos meses hasta después ser liberados por una llamada anónima. Se dice que los Ignis, observaban a los pequeños niños para crecer, para aprender de los humanos y así poder tener un programa completo, ya que al ser pequeños niños que apenas empezaban a vivir una vida, era necesario hacer aquellas pruebas antes de que alguien más contamine esos tiernos y sinceros sentimientos. Los Ignis se formaban mientras más veían a sus "orígenes" perder en aquellos duelos, nacían de ellos y era una copia perfecta de sus emociones como de su personalidad. Se dice que aquellos seres creados serían los únicos seres que evolucionarian y sobrevivirán a las amenazas constantes de los humanos contra si mismos. Serían esa raza que heredaria todo tipo de conocimientos y quienes, al mismo tiempo, ayudarían a los humanos, otorgando todo tipo de herramientas para una posible coexistencia.

¿Era realmente lo que humanos e Ignis deseaban? ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que ellos empezaban a tener sueños y deseos como todo niño? ¿Como un humano?

Esos eran los deseos implantados que los hacia obedecer ante cualquier regla y ley que les pusieran los humanos. Los Ignis eran mucho más importantes de lo que creían, podían hacer más que los humanos nunca llegaron a imaginar. Empezaban actuar según el libre albedrío que les fueron dando, empezaban a pensar y actuar de manera que ya no necesitaban a los humanos que los controlarán, un mundo único, su propio mundo donde podían ser libres y los humanos nunca los alcanzarían.

Pero se dieron cuenta que aquello no era suficiente. Dentro de su programa, dentro de aquellas memorias que almacenaron, había algo más que los molestaba, había algo más que querían hacer. Sabían la importancia de su existencia como sabían de quienes habían sido creados. ¿Porqué aquellos niños lloraban? ¿Porque su pecho dolía con sólo ver a esos niños? El deseo de conocer a esos infantes, los llevo a la curiosidad, el deseo de saber con es que son realmente, los llevo aventurarse, salir de su mundo y conocerlos.

¿Se han preguntado que tan diferente hubiera sido su futuro?

**IGN001** y el primer niño del orfanato, tendrían un mejor futuro. La amabilidad como el fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y la sinceridad, hubiera sido lo escensial para que una amorosa familia lo hubiera adoptado. El cariño y el amor materno podría sentirlo por primera vez como cuidar de aauellas pequeñas plantas que estaban a su cuidado. Su futuro hubiera sido diferente si se hubieran conocido. **Earth** y **Spectre** serían muy unidos y no existiría algún sentido de venganza en su interior.

**IGN002** y la pequeña niña que se sentía culpable de perder a su primer amiga por aquella mentira que guarda en su corazón. La verdad como el fuerte sentido del amor y el cariño sería lo que representaría a esa pequeña niña. Tal vez existiría el llanto y los problemas pero sabía que no estaba sola, que podía contar con su madre y podría haber visto a su amiga del parque muchas veces más. La alegría como la compasión sería lo que mantendría a la pequeña en un futuro donde podría ser alguien quien busque la verdad como la protección de aquellos que lo necesiten. Si **Aqua** y **Miyu** se hubieran conocido, no existiría mentira que ellas descubrieran.

**IGN003** y aquel pequeño que perdió a sus padres, no se hubiera sentido más triste y desinteresado de la vida si se hubieran conocido. Si aquel Ignis le hubiera ayudado a seguir viviendo sin temor, las bromas como las bromas y la amistad serían aquellas cosas que los representaría. Las risas, las sonrisas y el orgullo, estarían presentes en sus vidas. La seguridad como la protección a las personas más importantes de sus vidas, sería por lo que más lucharian, incluso si tendría que llegar a los golpes. La sinceridad como las buenas entre ellos, los haría sentirse bien y no tan vacíos ante la ausencia de sus padres. **Flame** y **Takeru** si se hubieran conocido, tendrían ese apoyo y amistad que siempre necesitaron.

**IGN004** y aquel chico de alegre personalidad pero futuro complicado por culpa de un accidente. Si se hubieran conocido, su futuro sería realmente diferente, serían grandes amigos y ambos aprenderian de diferentes cosas. Las bromas, la hiperactividad serían los que reinaran entre ellos. Sin embargo, la seguridad como la amistad y la protección sería lo que empezarían a desarrollar. Ser alguien fuerte que vería por sus amigos y no importaba si resultará con un hueso roto, el siempre mostraria esa sonrisa despreocupada y sentirse bien de que pudo proteger a alguien. Un futuro donde podrían evitar aquel accidente que dividió sus vidas. **Windy** y **Kenshirou** serían muy buenos amigos.

**IGN005** y aquel niño tímido de la vida. Si se hubieran conocido, el fuerte sentido de la confianza como el sentido de querer salir adelante, hubiera sido bueno en sus vidas. Si le hubiera ofrecido aquellas palabras de apoyo y le hubiera dicho que estaría a su lado, ese pequeño niño no hubiera sufrido. La hermosa felicidad como la confianza y la timidez, serían muy diferentes. El podría sonreír, el podría disfrutar de esa segunda oportunidad. El hubiera abandonado aquellos planes de destrucción para proteger a ese niño. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferente para **Lightning** y **Jin**. La maldad hubiera desaparecido y aquella sed de venganza sólo se hubiera ido.

**IGN006** y aquel niño necesitado de la seguridad de sus padres. Las risas y carcajadas existirían en sus vidas, una nueva vista al futuro como la seguridad de que no estaba sólo en esos días de pesadilla. Sentir la seguridad de alguien como saber que no serían tan necesario aquellos sentimientos de venganza. Ser alguien que tenga una adorable sonrisa en su rostro. Alguien amable con otros deseos, con un sueño de avanzar en la vida y ayudar a las personas. Ser ese héroe que muchos desean ser. La valentía, la amabilidad y las sonrisas aparecerían en ese rostro tranquilo que siempre debió ser. Si **Ai** y **Yusaku** se hubieran conocido a tiempo, hubiera sido otras cosas.

Pero lamentablemente, el hubiera no existe en esta historia, el hubiera no existe en la vida de las personas como de Inteligencias Artificiales, la hubiera sólo es una palabra para desear lo que siempre quisieron pero nunca llegará a pasar. Si tan sólo, hubieran seguido ese deseo de los niños que fueron creados, si tan sólo los Ignis se hubieran quedado con sus respectivos orígenes y ayudado a los mismos a superarse y ser mejores humanos que los demás, la historia sería muy diferente. El destino de la humanidad seria diferente sin aquellos deseos egoistas y solo con la amabilidad en el futuro.

Pero el hubiera, no existe y mucho menos el complemento de cada uno de los niños que sólo siguieron sufriendo hasta ser esas personas que nunca quisieron ser. Ser esas personas que sólo están en la búsqueda del porque de las cosas y de una dulce venganza. Ser esos humanos temerosos que prefieren no hacer nada y que nunca podrán ser esos dulces niños. Nunca existiría una coexistencia.

Se dicen que los Ignis son bastante inteligentes y que fueron creados por la persona más inteligente y varios de sus estudiantes. Se dicen que los Ignis son ese compañero que la humanidad necesita en su vida, se dice que los humanos saben los pensamientos que esos seres virtuales llevan en su código. Sin embargo, nunca pensaron en seguir aquellos deseos de esos niños que fueron creados. Los caminos empezarían a dividirse, las peleas empezarían y todos empezarían a desvanecerse hasta no quedar ninguno. El hubiera no existe, el hubiera de cambiar el destino tampoco y ahora aquellos dulces sueños de niños, serían olvidados al igual que los Ignis que fueran destruidos. Aquella dulce y esperada unión entre orígenes e Ignis nunca sería, aquella ayuda que siempre quisieron sólo quedaría en el olvido.

El hubiera no existe...

La coexistencia nunca sería un hecho...

Y ser complementos del otro, sólo sería un sueño imposible de crear...

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sigo pensando que no estoy a favor de las acciones de Lightning de como modificó todo para que al final, todo se fuera a la borda y la extinsion de la humanidad, fuera una realidad. Es algo que realmente me hubiera gustaría ver ahora al saber que fue Lightning el que modificó que programa de Windy sólo para tener a más aliados. Espero que el final de esta temporada fuera bueno y que al fin le dieran su merecido a ese Ignis de Luz que ya se paso y es necesario que sea destruido.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 10 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
